


Pissbaby

by FeverDreamWasTaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Bet Wetting, Smut, communication is key, crack treated seriously I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverDreamWasTaken/pseuds/FeverDreamWasTaken
Summary: George accidently calls Dream “pissbaby” in bed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 256





	Pissbaby

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of this fanfiction are written after real people, but all events described are entirely fictional. This was published under the assessment that Dream and George are okay with shippy NSFW content about them, as stated in Dreams’ “serious talk” stream. I believe that this content therefore is allowed to exist but in its own separate space - I discourage you from sending content like this to the CC's directly or asking them to recreate your headcanons.
> 
> Minors, please don’t interact.

At the beginning of their relationship, George couldn't have imagined to ever call Dream “baby” seriously in a private moment. Partially, one could say, that was also the case because both of them confessing in a late night call nobody wanted to leave for hours and then ending up dating was something he never expected to become a reality and therefore, he actually needed more than a month after getting together to get used to the thought that _Dream was his fucking boyfriend now._

Still, the other major reason that remained for a long time was that he never really liked the pet name before, kind of deeming it as too infantilizing, something a protagonist in a Hollywood movie would say to his girlfriend who was written as a flat character that was only there for shallow romance and actually treated as if she didn't have more of an independent existence than an actual baby. The association that calling someone baby even in a relationship context was condescending - it persisted unchallenged in his head for a few years, just giving him too uncomfortable vibes to ever make use of it.

“Baby”. When Dream first called him “baby” out of the blue however, it had been quiet and soft and breathless and so fully detached from his original imagination. "Yes, baby, right there-", he had whispered without thinking, throwing his head back as George rode him through the orgasm, the proudest lover on the whole planet as he saw the blonde completely forgetting the world around him, lost in the tight embrace.

They had talked about it afterwards, Georges' thoughts surrounding the pet name, Dream apologizing for using it in response. “No it's fine, I just… I don't know, I expected it to feel different, but you said it in such a cute way, I kind of really liked it.” Despite everything, when Dream said it it didn't feel weirdly forced but instead sweet, lovingly, caring.

He encouraged his partner to continue using it. Dream even slipped up in a group call with their friends one day, causing George having to mute himself at some point as he happily giggled for literal eternity while Sapnap wouldn't stop teasing the couple for it.

_sapnap2 @twsimpnap  
George is a baby_

_George @GeorgeNootFound  
im baby_

Nevertheless, at first he preferred to stay on the receiving end, knowing though that Dream would be fine with him using it back. Maybe there was still some initial fear of coming across as strange when using it that held him back for a while, but after being called “baby” so often he grew so comfortable with it that he planned to use it back.

However - well...

“Pissbaby~”

George almost choked at his own words, immediatly regretting what the fuck just left his lips in the blissful delirium called sex with Dream that made his mind all fuzzy. This was definitely not what he had planned out, this was worse than every condescending association he had with just the standalone “baby” in the past, basically a personal diss that he was sure the other was pretty tired of hearing, and in that context it was just completely destroying the whole atmosphere too.

George slowed down his movement and braced himself for Dream either laughing or scolding him (probably both) for bringing that ridiculous word into the bedroom but none of that actually happened.

“George, ah-,” and he felt the others heated body trembling under loud moans of pleasure, making him pick up his pace again, concluding that either Dream had decided to spare him the embarrassment or just didn't pick up on it in the heat of the moment. He hadn't expected for Dream to be so close already as he literally felt him coming hard with shaking thighs beneath him - so he allowed himself to let go too and followed his boyfriend. 

Dream placed an almost shy (huh, weird) kiss on his cheek as George collapsed into his open arms, making no efforts to bring any sort of distance between them except slowly pulling out.

Everything could have then been normal, if it wasn't for how awkwardly quiet Dream lied in his arms even after he himself had calmed down from his high (normally they'd talk and laugh and kiss and cuddle afterwards).

George pulled back to get a look at him, a bit worried while also putting together a quick sorry for his accidental slip-up in his head, but was taken aback at the sight of Dreams’ cheeks flushed in a deep shade of red, his right hand awkwardly fiddling with the bedsheets.

Noticing the obvious stare, a flustered cough left the younger before he dared to meet George's eyes. Grimacing insecurely he whispered with a raw voice, “How did you… how did you know?”

Yes.

That was the moment he realized that he had just sent his boyfriend over the edge by calling him a pissbaby. 

“Wait that turned you on!?” George let go without really thinking but paddled back as soon as he saw Dreams’ expression turn from embarrassed to confused to even more embarrassed and actually kind of horrified. "Umm, well…"

“Sorry, I…” Shit, no matter how ridiculous this was, obviously the other had just shared a vulnerable side and of course he had to stomp all over his trust. “I said it by pure accident and didn’t expect… sorry.”

Dream cleared his throat. “It’s fine, you complete dumbass,” he scruffed, then grinned, slightly shaking his head in disbelief but still avoiding eye contact, “just the fact that this completely ludicrous thing I've been thinking about for too long now actually just happened and I- I don't know what to tell you.”

Dream had thought about this. 

Dream had imagined this. Dream had wished for this to happen, but hadn't told him because he had been ashamed.

“Give me a second before we talk?” he then asked before turning away to take a sip of water. “Sure.” George decided to at least make himself useful and reassure Dream that everything was alright, so he grabbed the towel next to the bed, shifted closer to the heated body next to him and wiped off what was all over his boyfriends’ stomach. The other smiled at the endearing gesture.

They ended up in a lazy kiss, hands wandering, some shuffling around, searching for comfy positions under the blanket, just peacefully enjoying the soft touch of naked skin in the darkness of Dreams' bedroom.

“So…” His boyfriend broke the silence and pulled him out of his thoughts. “Yeah?”

“If it weirded you out, we can just label it awkward and forget it.” George slowly shook his head. “No. Listen, I was afraid I’d butcher it and call you baby in a weird tone, I was afraid I’d make you uncomfortable, but seeing you react quite the opposite to ‘pissbaby’...” Dream chuckled, cheeks still pink, “George...”

“Tell me what you like about it, what did you fantasize? I won’t make fun of you.”

Dream bit his lip slightly, shy eyes fixated on his partner. Was George too demanding here? Obviously even the way he was lying in front of him, shoulders a bit too high for it to be a coincidence, he was nervous. George leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his nose, about to tell him that there was no pressure in opening up.

“When you call me that, I imagine you witnessing me in a humiliating moment where I can’t…. where- where I can’t help but piss the bed right in front of you, and- and you- you say it in a way to make fun of me because that would be completely weirdchamp to see your partner do, but also somehow... I guess, you also try to calm me down with it? I don’t know...” Reassuringly, he reached for Dreams hands and enclosed them in his. 

“So it’s about sharing an embarrassing moment of vulnerability and being accepted?”

“I… I never thought about it that way, but yes… that’s exactly it.”

George nodded. “Do you want me to call you ‘pissbaby’ in bed more often?” He used the direct wording intentionally, wanting to make sure the other felt safe, wanting to make sure he knew he didn’t need to dance around the topic and could openly talk about his desires.

Dream laughed but still responded seriously, “I’d love that.”

He would definitely need some mental preparation in case Dream wanted to act out that fantasy one day, but admittedly, the more he thought about it, the less weird it became.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t question what you just read bc i certainly don’t have any answers


End file.
